Instinct
by pomidor
Summary: There are too little stories about Tom and Jerry somehow turn into humans and have some hot slashy time. This time it has something to do with an irritated goddess. Rating's there for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote it to kill time. I probably should end my other stories instead of writing smutty one-shots but who cares? I love Tom so I favour**** him in this a little, those who like Jerry better might be offended. I don't own and wish you a nice read! **

The goddess of Peace was drifting slowly in the air. There was so much work to do it was giving her a headache. People's wars and other acts of violence. It was disgusting.

Deep in her thoughts she entered a wrong house. She was supposed to visit twins which just couldn't get along. Instead a brown mouse almost tripped over her feet, running for its life.

A gray cat followed while after.

'Haunting' thought the goddess. It was one of many absurd things her sister Nature invented. She just couldn't help herself and filled every living creature with brutal tendencies which she dared to call 'instincts'.

Maybe she should prove her sister wrong. She could use those two as an example.

"Stop" shouted the goddess.

Tom and Jerry reacted instantly and stopped their chase.

"I'm going to make you equal" she said and lifted her hands murmuring something. A wind blew although windows were closed. She looked at two sleeping characters with satisfaction.

"That should be enough" and with that said she was gone.

After about half an hour Jerry woke up. He yawned and looked at his hand. But it actually didn't look like his hand. Frightened, he stood up and ran to the closest mirror. When he looked at it a wave of shock hit him. Instead of his small face, he saw one of a young boy around sixteen. It was covered in freckles. Only things that were reminding his old self were his quite big ears, brown hair and big, innocent eyes with long eyelashes. His skin was dark but lighter then his hair. He was clothed in plain black shirt and jeans.

Then he saw he wasn't alone. Near the place where he was laying before, a boy about his height was sleeping peacefully. He had extraordinary gray hair and porcelain white skin. He turned his head in Jerry's direction.

Oh, how handsome he was. In fact he was much more beautiful then Jerry. The only things that didn't seem to match the picture were his thick eyebrows. He had the same cloths that the former mouse. Jerry thought he wouldn't mind seeing this man without them on. But something was bugging him and he couldn't quite figure it out.

He didn't have much time to think because the boy opened his eyes. They were yellow. The mouse hid quickly behind the couch.

The beauty stretched in a feline like way. It was so sexy it made Jerry blush madly. The attractive man made his way to the bowl with milk on all fours. He was still sleepy. He let out his tongue and licked the milk. Then he started drinking it passionately. A lace of white substance made it way slowly through his chin. This made Jerry's pants tighter.

And then it dawned on him. The cat.

"Tom" he said leaving his hiding spot. The said person looked at him lazily.

"Tom, it's me Jerry" now the cat opened his eyes wider in surprise.

"Jerry?" he asked and then understood he wasn't speaking cat language. The mouse gave him a mirror. The shocked cat dropped it after seeing his face.

"We're human" he said unbelievingly.

"Yes, I think a women we stumbled upon earlier was some kind of witch"

Tom took his words into consideration.

"Oh, well, I don't care" he said and after a while stood up.

"What are you doing?" said Jerry ,slightly scared.

"I'm hungry" said Tim dangerously close.

"You can't eat me! We're both humans!"

But it was already too late. The cat jumped on him and they both fell on the hard, wooden floor.

"Are you mad?" Shouted Jerry.

Tom wasn't listening to him. He licked his big ear for taste. A shiver ran through Jerry's spine. Then Tom bit the same place.

"Ah!" shouted Jerry.

His hips lifted themselves on their own account and he rubbed against Tom's crotch. The cat felt the hardness.

"What was that, mouse?" he asked intrigued.

"Let me go and I'll show you" said Jerry gasping.

Tom willingly did that and not knowing when he was laying, his back on the floor, pinned by none other but the smart mouse.

"What the hell?" said Tom demandingly.

"Don't worry" said Jerry smirking "You will like it."

And with that he kissed him. Tom was shocked. He closed his eyes and lips in disgust. His mistress sometimes did that and he didn't like it one bit.

But then he felt mouse's wet tongue between his lips trying to force them to open. His mistress never did that. He opened them hoping that it won't harm him in any way. Jerry's tongue was checking every angle of Tom's mouth. He started probing him to join the fun. Tom hesitantly touched Jerry's tongue with his own. They started playing a little game for dominance.

For Tom it was getting too hot in the room. His body was over sensible and every touch was burning. Tom couldn't stand the heat. He backed away and separated their lips, only a trickle of saliva connecting them.

Jerry moved closer to repeat the kiss but cat's hands stopped him.

"It's strange. I can't breath" said Tom with his eyes dazed in lust.

"People do it all the time" said Jerry a little angry.

"But we're another species! Even when we're like this we're different! I should eat you!"

"Oh, please" snorted Jerry "You had over thousand chances to eat me and look! I'm still alive and well!"

Crimson stained Tom's white face. The mouse kissed him on the cheek.

"And you know why's that?" Jerry whispered into his ear "Because we're not just some cat and mouse. We're Tom and Jerry. Forever friends and enemies. And now we have a chance to become much more."

Jerry started taking of Tom's pants which earned him a yelp of surprise from the startled cat.

"Trust me" said Jerry and touched the nip of the other's manhood.

The cat opened his mouth in a wordless cry. Satisfied Jerry licked the place occupied by his finger. Then he took all of him into his mouth and started sucking. The cat was definitely enjoying himself. The mouse was bobbing his head up and down, and that was driving the other teen mad.

But he stopped Jerry. He took his face in his palms and licked him on the lips.

"That's very nice" Tom said smiling "But if we're going to mate, we're doing it my way".

The mouse smiled back.

"Take of your pants."

Jerry did as he was told. His own member was painfully hard and leaking with pre-cum.

"Turn back" the mouse did that and presented his butt shamelessly before Tom. The cat was after him on his knees in no time.

Jerry felt something small enter his hole. It was Tom's tongue trying to relax the mouse before the real action. It ended quickly, both boys were too turned on to go slowly.

Tom entered the mouse. A scream of pain got out of Jerry's throat. But that didn't make the cat stop. His animal instinct was saying that the pain will subside eventually.

He started rocking his hips, first slowly, experimentally. When he hit one spot in the mouse, his pained sob changed into needy moan. He started moving with Tom in an even rhythm.

They were going faster and faster. They were hardly breathing, with only sounds of pleasure escaping their lips.

Tom felt he couldn't last longer, and with the final hard thrust he came. The feel of the hot liquid pouring inside of him, made Jerry reach his limit too. He orgasmed all over the floor.

Later, the goddess of Peace with her sister Nature were drifting to Tom's and Jerry's house. Nature was really interested in her sister's experiment after hearing about it.

They've seen not quite what they expected. Two pantless boys were sleeping on the soft carpet. The floor in one place was covered in white cream.

The goddess of Peace blushed. Her sister started laughing loudly.

"Well, sis now you can see another one of my inventions" said Nature "That is lust."

And then she drifted away leaving her dumfounded sister.

"At last they're not fighting" sighted the goddess and exited the house.

**Reviews are inspiration, don't forget about them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! Surprise! The next chapter because I love you guys! Well, this and the next chapter were supposed to go as one, but it was too long for me! And I don't like long chapters. I don't own Tom, Jerry and Jeannie. I own goddesses though xD. Enjoy!**

"Tom, get down from that stupid tree!" shouted the angry ex-mouse.

It's been a week since the goddess changed our heroes into humans. She visited them, always with her sister Nature. She was even willing to take down the 'curse', but Jerry refused immediately. Tom knew that if the mouse remains human, he's going to be more powerful then him in his cat form, so he declined too. From that time they started learning how to be homo sapiens. They weren't wild animals and observed people all the time, so they knew the basics. They both were pretty intelligent too (one of attributes that become even more apparent after their transformation). Jerry insisted that they should watch television to understand human mind, but Tom often fall asleep while watching. Goddess of Peace was teaching them how to read and write, and Nature showed them how to cook in which Tom was unexpectedly very good. Jerry quickly became a person that society would accept easily. Other that his immense love for cheese there wasn't much to pick on him. Tom was a completely different matter.

Right now he was sitting on a tree branch, without his shirt on. It was summer so he didn't feel cold like that. What troubled Jerry more was Jeannie, their teenage neighbor looking at the scene with interest.

Tom wasn't going to give up easily, he never did.

"Get down you idiot cat!" shouted Jerry once again.

"Cat?" asked Jeannie leaning against the fence. They talked with each other on several occasion already.

"It's his school nickname" said Jerry. He was by now used to inventing fast excuses.

"Indeed it suits him" she said looking up and meeting Tom's intense gaze. "Hello, cat!" she shouted. Tom waved his hand hoping she would go away.

"Why is he sitting on a tree? And half naked?" asked Jeannie. She saw him doing strange things before, like haunting birds (often she rescued those birds, which was a main reason why Tom disliked her), but asked anyway.

"You wouldn't understand anyway" he said sighting. She always got that answer, and was irritated by it, but knew she won't get anything more from Jerry.

"Ok, I'm going home, so bye"

"Bye" said Jerry already not looking at her.

"Tom, if you go down I'll buy you a fish!" he tried again.

"I can buy it myself! I know where my mistress money are hidden too!"

Jerry was now mad beyond belief. He started climbing up the tree and he fell of it. Scared Tom quickly got down to the laying mouse.

"Jerry?" his voice trembled.

"Got you" Jerry quickly grabbed him by his wrist and dragged the squirming cat to the house.

When they finally arrived in the bathroom, cat's wrist was red, and the mouse had a few scratches on him.

He throw Tom on the tiles and closed the doors behind them.

"Jerry, please don't" begged the cat, close to jumping out the window, except there was no window there.

"Tom, you have to clean yourself! You can't just lick all over your body, humans don't work that way!"

"But water is so terrible! I cannot accept it!"

"Tom. You will go into the bathtub. Now." Said Jerry with cold fury.

"No" Tom couldn't just tolerate being intimidated by the mouse.

"If you don't get into it, I will throw you there!"

"Over my dead body!" hissed Tom.

The infuriated mouse attacked him and tried lifting him up. What he got from that was three scars on his left cheek, from Tom's nails. Fortunately he cut them up yesterday without Tom's cooperation. If he could do that, surly he can get the damn cat to wash himself.

After incredible amount of fighting, Jerry managed to lift the cat, and very quickly throw him into the bath.

"I'm going to kill you! It's freezing in here!" was the first thing Tom said after surfacing.

"If you went when I told you to, it would be warm!" the mouse shouted back. Tom got thrown into it with his pants on. The cat was trembling, so Jerry ran a tap with hot water and started undressing himself while pushing the escaping cat back into the water.

Jerry went into the tub, when he was sure the water was warm enough. He got on top of Tom cutting out his way of escape. The offended cat twisted his head left so he didn't have eye contact with Jerry. With water dripping of his hair and neck he looked like probably the most sexy thing on the world, but that didn't make the mouse willing to just succumb to his every whim. Jerry was really angry. He forcefully took Tom's pants and boxers off. The cat still didn't look at him with a stubborn expression on his face.

Jerry took a shower gel and started cleaning Tom from his feet. When he reached his thighs the cat jolted a little. Of course Jerry knew why was that. He said Tom that he won't 'mate' with him as long as he won't be clean, leaving the cat insatiable.

He decided to toy with Tom a little more and started doing long perverted moves on the cat's ideal body. Tom finally looked at him. His intense eyes were almost begging him to touch one place which he decided to abandon. He went higher and was now washing cat's tummy. Then came his chest. When he touched a hardened nipple he decided to play with it. He took it into his fingers and twisted. Tom shot up and now had his mouth near Jerry's ear. He nibbled it gently, almost apologetically. He didn't get his reward just yet.

Jerry stopped cleaning him and took a shampoo in his hand. This was a thing that Tom feared the most.

He tried backing up, but it didn't help him a lot. Soon Jerry had his hands in gray locks. It wasn't the scariest part, but the cat was shaking anyway.

After then came the time for watering. Tom wasn't willing to do it, but let his guard down when the mouse kissed him. He slowly pulled Tom down and managed to wash of the shampoo.

When he broken the passionate kiss, he almost moaned at the sight. Tom, with wet hair and panting, looked like a porn star that Jerry recently saw in night television. His lips were parted and eyes glazed with lust.

He couldn't take it. He took the shower gel again and coated his fingers in it. Then he pushed them into Tom's entrance without any second thoughts.

"Hey, I was supposed to be dominant!" said the cat.

"Not this time kitty" Jerry smirked. You would have thought a boy with such innocent eyes was always going to be bottom, but life sometimes surprises us.

"Ah!" was the only answer he got from the cat, when he started moving his fingers, stretching him. This didn't take long, because both boys were too horny to keep it like that.

He removed the fingers and positioned himself. When he entered, Tom shouted loudly. He wasn't really minding it thought. He felt that once and knew that it will feel better.

When he was convinced the cat was alright he started moving. He wasn't very gentle, he still had some amount of anger for the cat for scratching him earlier. The cat closed his eyes in pure pleasure. His legs were risen up and his toes curled. He arched his head back. The sight of him right now would make anyone come. Jerry was devouring him from the inside and outside. And suddenly…

**I'm cruel, I know. Await next chapter! But if you don't review, I don't know if I'll want to post it xD. Love ya! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the favs, alerts and especially for reviews. I don't own 'Tom and Jerry' or any characters from it.**

_In the latest chapter:_

_When he was convinced the cat was alright he started moving. He wasn't very gentle, he still had some amount of anger for the cat for scratching him earlier. The cat closed his eyes in pure pleasure. His legs were risen up and his toes curled. He arched his head back. The sight of him right now would make anyone come. Jerry was devouring him from the inside and outside. And suddenly…_

The door to the bathroom pried open. There stood an ugly man in his thirties with a ten year old child clinging to him, a beautiful woman and two other men. They all gaped in shock at our pair in their 'interesting' position.

Tom was embarrassed. You could see a murderous aura rising above Jerry.

"I don't know who the hell you are" said Jerry furiously "but if you don't go out of this room immediately, I'm going to fucking kill you"

They did as they were told, and ugly men closed the door again.

"Jerry, don't you think we should see who is that and what are they doing in our house?"

"In that case we should hurry" he smirked.

From that moment things were really spicy. Jerry didn't really care for the other's pained moans as he furiously slammed into him. Tom dug his nails onto the other's back. He broke the skin and warm blood travelled down his back into the water. It made the mouse hiss painfully. In revenge he bit his companion's shoulder. Tom hit his head on the edge of the bathtub. A little worried Jerry put his hand on the others head to not let him repeat the action. He leaned in and they tongues touched before their mouths. They played with each other. Jerry's thrust become even quicker and more erratic. The mouse ended the kiss at the time they both climaxed arching their backs from the powerfulness of it. Both had to say it was amazing. Angry and rough sex was totally their thing.

Tom had to wear a dressing gown, because his pants were completely soaked. Jerry was so angry that he didn't even react on how tasty Tom's legs looked.

They got out of the bathroom. Tom went first, Jerry looked like he would kill anyone without any questions.

The first thing Tom saw was a wave of long, completely white hair, as something petite collided with him. She wrapped her arms around him in a desperate hug.

"Huh?" he said surprised.

"Tom" the girl distanced herself enough to see her face. She had a skin complexion matching her white hair. Her deeply seductive eyes expressed a lot of emotion. She then stood on tiptoes and licked him lovingly on the cheek.

"Impossible…" he put his hands on her arms "Toodless*?"

"Of course it's her, idiot." Said a man standing right after them. He had an arrogant look on his quite handsome face. His black hair stood in every direction. The thing infuriating Tom the most was that the stranger was taller then him.

"Be nice Butch**" she said warningly.

"Yes, yes, honey" he rolled his eyes and went towards them, leaning down and giving Tom a quick lick on his left cheek.

"Cats" spit the man sitting on the sofa. He seemed disgusted by that unusual way of greeting. It was the same man in his thirties that barged into their bathroom first. On his lap sat a child, looking at them enthusiastically.

"Wait!" shouted frustrated Jerry, and everyone returned their attention to him. "You're Spike, right? And that kid's Tyke***! So you, Butch and Toodless, why are you all humans?"

"I think we should all sit down." Proposed Toodless calmingly. They all sat on a couch, aside from Tom that for some reason decided to kneel on a wooden coffee table. Jerry wanted to kill that dumb cat. He was in the fucking dressing gown. Didn't he know that almost his whole legs were on view? And_ kneeling_? Toodless and Butch were looking on him with that strange sparks in their eyes, even Spike couldn't stop himself from eating his slim legs with his gaze.

"So what happened?" started completely obvious Tom.

"I was just talking with Toodless when those assholes came!" shouted Butch, unable to control himself.

"They looked like twins. They spoke cat language and asked us if we know Tom and Jerry. They seemed powerful somehow. We couldn't lie, even if we tried. And then we fainted. When we woke up we saw Butcher's gang, but they seemed to be a lot smaller. We couldn't speak with them. We discovered we're humans and went straight to your house." Related the female.

"Pretty much the same happened to us." Added Spike. "It's your fault that we're like that, so find a way to fix that!" he bared his teeth.

"You'll have to wait until our guardian arrives" said Jerry gloomily. He wasn't a tad bit happy with their presence. The way everyone looked at Tom made him want to close him in a cage and never let him go. Which wasn't such a bad idea, really.

The aforementioned cat looked at him intensely. His yellow eyes seemed to look for something in mouse's gaze. He lifted himself up a little, so now he was on all fours on the table. God, that did get into imagination. Not only Jerry's, at that.

"Should I go make something to eat?" Tom asked Jerry directly.

"I would definitely like that." Said Butch arrogantly.

"I wasn't asking you." Hissed the cat.

"Oh?" the other feline man dropped his smile. "You're only cooking for the mouse? Does that mean that you're his lover? Wait, from what we saw earlier it's quite obvious!" he stood up and leaned down, whispering in Tom's ear, loud enough for everybody to hear; "None self-respecting cat would go as low as to be fucked by a mouse, whore."

Tom's pupils narrowed dangerously and a second later he was on top of Butch on the floor, attempting to strangle him.

It took a lot of Spike's straight to tear the two apart.

"Tom" Jerry said soothingly. The cat looked at him with anger filled eyes. Now, that was what the smart one feared the most. Butcher's poisonous words got too deep, and caused Tom pain, making him want to tear things apart. If Jerry wasn't careful the cat might want to tear them apart, whatever their relationship was. He decided on the safest option.

"Please, go put on some clothes."

Tom listened to him, wanting to get out of that room. He didn't want to show them his embarrassment.

He shared an average sleeping room with his 'friend'. They had only few clothes. They kept it in a big wardrobe. He opened it slowly, but he didn't expect what he saw.

"Thinking about that" Jerry started talking to Toodless "weren't there five of you?"

**Bwahaha, cliffy again! If you want to know what was in the closet you better review ;) Still love ya all!**

_* Toodless Galore is an attractive white female cat, and is supposedly Tom's usual love interest, although Tom is a reputed playboy, and had other love interests before and after Toodless. Toodless is the only love interest who appeared more than twice, and is probably the most favored. During the classic era, Tom had to compete twice against Butch and even once against Spike/Killer for Toodless' affection, and he lost them all. In one episode (Casanova Cat), Toodless fell in love with Jerry. However, in her final episode, she remained with Tom. Toodless is one of the most anthropomorphic animals in the series, with the only cat features being her tail, nose and ears._

_**_ _Butch is a black and white __alley cat__ - who made his first appearance in the Tom and Jerry series in the 1943 short, __Baby Puss__ (in which he serves as the secondary villain/main archenemy) alongside Topsy and the already-established Meathead. His character, however (along with the character of Toodless Galore), first appeared in the 1941 MGM short __The Alley Cat__, directed by __Hugh Harman__. Butch is the leader of the alley cat bullies who usually help Tom catch Jerry (although a very few times, he does however become enraged when Tom's offense between him and Jerry has gone far enough)._

_***Tyke is Spike's son. It is said that Spike(British bulldog) has a strong disapproving of cats. First two definitions came from Wikipedia and don't belong to me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! This story actually has a plot, bwahahaha! And not much reviews, makes me want to cry ;( But screw that! Next chapter! I don't own Tom and Jerry. **

They heard a surprised scream and the sound of something hitting the floor. Jerry hurried upstairs and the rest run after him. He wasn't quite sure how to react on the sight in front of him.

Tom was pinned to the floor by a thirteen year old boy. His hair was gray, but darker from Tom's. On his face there was the largest grin they've ever seen. He had big ears like our lovely mouse.

"Jerry, I caught the bad cat!" he shouted happily.

"C-could you let him go, um, Nibbles?"

The boy happily stood up and held onto Jerry tightly. Toodless helped Tom up.

"Take your stupid nephew far from me!" he hissed.

"Cat, you should hold your tongue in front of the smartest mouse!" the kid barked at him.

"Please, calm down! I'm still confused by the situation, don't make it harder for me."

Nibbles eyed Tom with distrust. The other responded him with pure hatred.

"This will be a long day." Jerry sighted.

Tom had to make dinner for everyone (he wasn't to happy about that). He was trying to stay close to Toodless and far from anyone else, including Jerry. Maybe because of the smaller mouse that clung to him. Spike was growling at the cats and although he sometimes helped Jerry they weren't always on good terms, and now he was just furious at everyone. Tyke remained obvious eating his food happily. Butch was close to Toodless so he remained with Tom also.

"Can you say something more about those twins?" asked Jerry trying to end the uncomfortable silence.

"They were pretty. Flawless. Quite not like humans. One of them was calm and the other seemed angry." Said Toodless.

"They were shining!" said Nibbles proud of himself.

"Tom" said Jerry trying to catch his eyes. "Do you think they're like our guardians?"

"Possible" he answered avoiding the others gaze. Jerry was seriously worried about that. Toodless put her hand on Tom's arm reassuringly. Jerry wanted to just cut it off. He didn't dislike Toodless. She was usually nice to him. But Tom had a crush on her, even if he always lost the fights for her attention.

The dinner ended and everyone went somewhere else. Jerry was listening to Nibbles excited speech. Spike was on the couch with his sleeping son. Butch went to the sleeping room.

Tom was standing on the balcony when he sensed someone's presence. Toodless stood next to him leaning on the handrail.

"You know I was worried about you." She said tenderly.

"Why?"

"You always did find me some time or another. You were such a playboy then."

"And now I'm not?" He smiled.

"No, you still are. But a more confused one."

"You choose him, huh?" he said sighting.

"Butch? He's not that bad. You used to be friends. The strange ones with ongoing rivalry. And besides it seem you found someone for you too."

"The mouse? I'm not sure. There's such a big mess between us. You know, we used to be enemies."

"Yes, and you used to have an obsession about each other. Don't worry, it'll work out just fine."

She moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. They both gazed at first stars.

"Tom, I beg you, find a way to change us back."

"Why? Can't you just stay human?"

She blushed. It was very vivid on her white skin.

"I thought about it for some time. I think I'd like to have kittens."

Tom looked at her surprised. He then smiled. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Don't worry. I'll do everything I can."

Jerry sighted. This little fellow was going to kill him with just talking. When Tom's name appeared he started to listen again.

"… and although he is a bad cat and all I think it's all right. You know you looked like you had complete control over him. And it may be considered war prize!"

"So you don't mind?"

"No. He is almost impossibly beautiful." Said the younger one with a faraway glance. _No, please not you too _though panicked Jerry.

They had a bit of a problem to find everyone place to sleep. Butch and Toodless took the guest room. Spike and Tyke took a couch. After some experiments Jerry managed to unfold the armchair for Nibbles.

Tom was laying with his back to him. Frustrated he leaned in and kissed the other's neck.

"Tom, please look at me."

"It's dark here."

"Stupid reasoning. You see in darkness."

The cat slowly turned. Jerry focused his eyes and after a while he was able to see his face.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked gently.

"No"

"Then why are you avoiding me?" said the hurt mouse.

Tom seeing his desperation leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Soon they kissed again. And again. It was a series of short, delicate kisses. Then Tom decided to go step further and kept Jerry's head in place. He kissed him carefully, thoughtfully, treating him like a lost treasure. Only then he decided to add his tongue. He was exploring, but not with usual rush.

He separated their mouths and got on top of Jerry. He started taking his shirt off slowly, teasingly. The mouse's eyes were half-lidded.

They heard a knock. Both cursed. Tom got up and pulled his shirt back on. When he opened the door something run into him, causing him to sit on the ground. He was surprised to see Nibbles holding onto him. The other hid his head in the cat's shoulder.

"I-I had a bad dream." His voice was broken from crying.

Not knowing what to do, Tom patted him lightly. He took him up to their bed. Jerry was gone for a moment (for toilet use). He laid the smaller boy there and laid near him. When Jerry came back, he took his nephew into his arms. All three of them slept peacefully.

Jerry was awaken by someone kicking his legs. It was his nephew snoring with a big grin on his face. Tom was breathing evenly. He stood up and went to the other side of the bed to admire the sleeping cat. He nuzzled his nose in his roommate's hair and went to check on everyone.

"Hello" said a figure sitting on the windowsill. It was Nature.

"I'm so happy you're here!" shouted Jerry, waking up two boys sleeping in his bed.

After Nature listened to their story, she disappeared to look for her sister.

Butch and Toodless went into the room. Butch eyed Tom with something like regret. Tom shot him a sharp look.

"You know" Butch started "I'm sorry for everything I said." He stood before the other and leaned in connecting their noses, doing something only Jerry knew was called Eskimos kiss. Tom blushed. This broke something in our hero.

Jerry went to them and forcibly pulled Tom away. He then glared at the black haired man.

"What are you doing?" shouted Tom trying to break free from the mouse's hold. They didn't have time to end this argument however. In the middle of the room four figures suddenly appeared.

Goddess of Peace was holding a squirming boy by a collar of his shirt. The other boy that looked almost exactly the same was crying. And of course Nature was just being natural.

"Whitney Houston died! So not fair! I'm going to kill Death!" shouted the crying boy.

"Shut up Justice!"

"But sister Nature! She was so amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah. You just cry whenever some artist die. And it's usually their fault anyway."

"But!"

"Um, I'm sorry" started Jerry "but may I ask who are these boys?"

Goddess of Peace let go the other twin. He eyed Jerry with interest. He went closer wearing a grin that made Jerry's hair stand up in terror. He stood right before him, too close for comfort.

"Oh" the boy started "you're so full of me, aren't you?"

Jerry was confused.

"This" the Goddess of Peace pointed the boy who stopped crying "is God of Justice. And this" she motioned the twin that was intimidating Jerry "is Jealousy."

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys! How's Easter going on the world? In this chapter Tom is just lovely (that's irony if you didn't know). I don't own, like always.**

"Jealousy? Seriously? Why do you and Justice look exactly the same?" said Tom nonchalantly.

"And why do people always ask that?" asked the angered Jealousy. "Let me tell you; we might look the same, but we're completely different!"

"Is that so? That would certainly make others think."

Jealousy looked at Tom with disgust.

"Is something wrong?" asked Nature.

"You!" he said pointing Tom. "I don't like you! For some reason you lack me! Wait, I know why's that. You resemble one of the gods. And I absolutely detest her!"

"Can we go back to the main topic?" Goddess of Peace intervened.

Justice just stopped crying and started poking Tom.

"Hey, hey." He said while Tom desperately tried to push him away. "You did quite a good job on them. But this one has few mistakes."

"Humans have mistakes. That's just the way they are." Peace confronted.

"No, I mean he's too inhuman. My brother thinks he resembles a god, isn't that kind of too ideal?"

"Anyway, they said you turned some of their friends into humans. Explain yourselves." Said impatient Nature.

"You broke the rules! Why the hell can't we do that?" shouted Jealousy.

"I agree completely. It's only fair that we play the same game." Added Justice.

"Turn them back!" shouted Tom.

"A little more respect here kitty. You're talking with gods! We can turn you into dust with the flick of our finger." Said Justice calmly.

"Please." Added Jerry.

"No."

"But..." started Tom.

"Shut up already!" roared Jealousy.

"Why is he so nervous?" asked Peace. "Hadn't I given him my necklace?"

"Jealousy." Said Justice accusingly. "You've just gotten us into serious trouble."

"You've lost it!" shouted Nature. The boys cringed a little. "Do you realize what's inside? It's Peace's blood! You have any idea how many things could go wrong if humans find it!"

"I'm sorry! I wasn't careful!"

Nibbles lightly pulled on Goddess of Peace dress to get her attention.

"I've got this idea!" he stated joyfully.

Jerry prayed in his head 'No, no, no, please just don't say anything…'

"We will look for the lost treasure and you change us back into animals!"

'Anything like that.' Sighted Jerry.

"That's actually not a bad idea!" said Justice.

Both Tom and Jerry face-palmed.

Four men suddenly appeared on a desert. They left Nibbles and Tyke at home under Toddles care. Tom immediately jumped at Jerry and hit him.

"You! It's all your fucking fault! If you stopped your stupid nephew from babbling we wouldn't be on a fucking desert without a drop of water!" He hit him harder.

"Tom, save energy. You're going to need it." Butch kindly suggested.

"Shut up! We're all going to die anyway! Because of stupid mice!"

"Excuse me? What did I do that deserves such complain?" Jerry was outraged.

"You're the one that didn't want the goddess to turn us back! If we were still animals this whole situation wouldn't exist!"

"Is this the way you think about it?" asked angrily Jerry, but hints of hurt could be heard in his voice.

"No! You know, I actually think it's my fault! I didn't eat you when I had a chance! My life would be so much better without you!"

Tom realized what he said when it was already too late. Regret filled his eyes as he looked at his furious … friend? Enemy? Lover? But the feeling quickly passed as a fist collided with his face. They both went berserk rolling on the ground and beating the hell out of each other.

Fortunately Spike had enough strength to pull the two apart.

"Look, you can continue your, uh, lovers quarrel when we're back. Now I just want to find a way to make me and my son dogs again and your stupidity isn't helping." He didn't even have to shout. By the nature laws he was the stronger and bigger one, so the cat and the mouse instinctually feared him.

"Such a shame. I had a fun time watching that." All three glared at Butch daring him to open his mouth once again.

They were walking in silence. Tom didn't look at Jerry, but the other sent him glares. They made turbans of their shirts, knowing that it was more important to protect their heads then backs. Very soon they felt the lack of water. But they didn't stop. When the night came it started to get cold. Their shirts didn't stop them from shivering. But they went on. The next day their legs barely listened to them. They were walking without any stops completely, because they feared another day without food and water in this extreme environment will be their last. They almost lost hope in success of their mission.

Then Spike collided with something. Surprised he saw his own reflection.

"Hey guys! What is a mirror doing in the middle of the dessert?"

"I'm wondering myself." Answered Jerry and started to inspect this strange occurrence. It appeared to be some kind of large round barrier. And he suspected that what they're looking for might be inside.

Tom suddenly collapsed. As fate decided his head hit a small button hidden beneath the sand. Jerry rushed to the unconscious cat and in the same moment an opening with a size of door showed up in the barrier. A woman stepped from the inside. She was wearing a smart suit and had her hair done in a bun. She looked like she just walked out of an office, not strange mirror thing.

"Come here!" she called with her voice unexpectedly delicate, "My master is inviting you. We promise to not harm you."

They would have gotten in anyway. So Spike took Tom and they went inside.

"Jerry" Spike said in bewilderment "Do you see a castle too?"

"I believe that we're just seeing things out of heat. It's mirage."

"Nothing like that." Said the woman kindly. "This castle is quite new, and my master hid it because he don't want nosy tourist here."

"How did he manage to do that?"

"He has quite a few tricks up his sleeve."

Lot of people passed them, but none actually watched them. These people seemed somehow strange, but Jerry didn't have time to contemplate that.

"Can we see your master?"

"Not yet. He's busy right now. Firstly, we will take care of your friend."

So they did. They gave them water too. And they could sleep in very comfortable beds.

Tom woke up in the middle of the night. Jerry wasn't asleep yet, so he checked the others temperature.

"How are you feeling?"

The cat only looked at him. When the silence started to feel strange Jerry turned to leave but Tom sopped him.

"I…I am ashamed of what I said earlier. I don't think that I would be better of without you." He averted his gaze. "You're everything that I have right now."

"Tom" said the mouse in a stern voice, so the other boy flinched. "Look at me."

The yellow eyes didn't hesitate. Jerry saw only sincerity in them. He leaned in. The cat closed his eyes, thinking Jerry was about to kiss him. But he stopped right before Tom's lips and whispered "Go to sleep. You stupid cat." When Tom dared to open his eyes Jerry was already gone.

The next day they were allowed to meet the master. He was a quite handsome man, in his early forties.

"Jerry, look" Tom whispered into his big ears. "He has a small bottle with something red in it as his necklace. It's probably the one we're looking for."

"He probably won't give it to us just like that." Added Butch.

"Hello." Said the master sullenly.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality…" started Jerry but master interrupted him.

"I know what you came here for." He said holding his necklace.

"Shit." Cursed Butch.

"Don't worry I will give it to you."

They looked at him shocked.

"Seriously?" asked Spike.

"I don't lie. But I will not give it for free."

"We don't have money…" Tom was cut short by the master.

"I don't need money. Do you see this castle? My servants? This necklace provided me with all. It cannot however give me what I want the most."

"That means?"

"This is none of your concern."

"Then what do you want for it?"

Master extended his hand. "Him" he said pointing Jerry.

"Deal." Everyone looked at Tom shocked.

"Tom? I think we need to talk about it. Would you give us a moment, please?" Jerry asked the gloomy man.

"Of course."

"How can you sell me like that!" Jerry shouted when there was no one else but them.

"Chill out."

"How can you do that when just yesterday you said I'm everything you have!"

"As I said calm down! Are you stupid? When I have the necklace in hand we will be the one winning."

"That's deception! And if something goes wrong?"

"Let fate decide." Tom shrugged.

"You say that, because it's not your fate!"

"Come on, don't be a coward."

They came back. Jerry wasn't really convinced, but he believed in Tom (at least a little).

To their surprise master just gave them the necklace. He immediately became less handsome. He didn't do anything to trick them. His loss.

"That was stupid of you old man." Tom smirked, pointing master with the necklace, ready to attack.

The woman that they met first stood before the master covering his body.

"Why…" asked terrified Jerry. "…does she have wings?"

**Bwahahaha! (I seem to use that laugh a lot) Who do you think she is? I'll give a hug to anyone who guesses that (but I highly doubt you will). If you don't review it will take longer for me to write another chapter (yes, this is blackmail)! Till next time XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Congratulations for Love-begits-love (her answer was Siren) and Little Dii's H (that wrote she is a bird that Jerry saves from Tom) both were wrong , but their answers are amazing and they must be very intelligent beings. You all had small chances of guessing, because I create my own mythology (sometimes getting ideas from Aztec, Buddhism or Christianity). I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

The castle started to slowly disappear, transforming into old ruins, giving them a view on a cloudless sky. All the servants evaporated with white smoke. The only ones left were our heroes, the master and the woman. Master's hair changed from brown to gray and his face filled with wrinkles. His once noble clothes turned out to be dirty rags.

The women with white wings seemed to be an angel. There was however something terribly wrong with those wings. In some places instead of feathers were bare spots filled with dried blood. It looked like she was painfully peeled of quills. Her wings were huge, longer then her height.

She extended her hand in the mouse's direction and smiled delicately.

"Come Jerry" her voice was soft "A deal is a deal, we promise not to hurt you."

The cat shook of the shock and pointed the necklace at the winged creature. She averted her gaze to him, seeming a bit displeased.

"Tom" she said with a little more strength "I know it is not your fault, but your existence in this form is a terrible mistake."

"I don't know what you're talking about, you overgrown bird! Don't touch him!"

"Aren't you the one that agreed to give him to us in exchange for that toy?" she said smiling in a playful manner.

"You can't take him! He is not a thing!" shouted Spike who just came back to his senses.

"Of course not. We promise to take care of him better then Tom did. We will treat you as our most loved child. What will you do, Jerry?"

Tom wanted to use the power of the necklace on her (though he didn't know how it worked), but he was stunned when Jerry started slowly walking in her direction. Only Butch noticed that his eyes were glazed over and he acted as if he was under a spell.

The big eyed boy put his hand on top of her soft palm. Her wings moved, trying to embrace the boy. Suddenly Jerry was held from behind and strong arms distanced them from the bird woman.

"Don't ever touch her wings." The person whispered straight into his ear. Jerry recognized Jealousy's voice.

Before their eyes the woman started to transform into a young, teenage girl. Her blond hair broke the rubber band holding them and started to grow longer up to her feet, meanwhile changing color to light brown. Her suit was replaced with a simple white dress. Only her wings remained unchanged.

"Jealousy!" she beamed happily with her childlike face. "Haven't seen you around for a while!"

"Found yourself a new man again, eh?" said Jealousy with an undertone of irritation. Jerry was still in his arms.

"Just helping this poor thing! You know I'll always love you the most!" she giggled. Jerry reluctantly noticed that she had golden eyes, almost like Tom.

"I don't care about your stupid romantic life! Could you not interfere with my servants' task?"

"Servants!" said offended Tom. "We are not your servants! Would you kindly explain what the fuck is going on?"

He was completely ignored.

"So you came for the necklace? No worries, master will give it without problem. He just wishes for that kid."

"I promised them something for finding my lost treasure. Why do you want this weakling anyway?"

"Jealousy." She said with a wide smile. "Don't forget that you are not immune to my power. This time your brother will not save you."

Jerry was getting irritated. He was trapped in the god's arms. He still didn't know what was going on here.

"Jealousy" he looked up into the others face. He could have sworn that the evil twin wasn't so high last time they met. "Who is she?"

"This is one of the goddess. Innocence."

"Why is she doing this?"

"I am not completely sure, but she's a very emotional person. She takes liking to people easily, as a result of spending too much time in Love's company."

"Well, before we start talking for real I shell make you go to my side, darling." She was coming dangerously close to the mouse and the god. In a flash of light Justice appeared between them and Innocence backed out.

"Hello younger sister!" he said flashing her a smile.

"Is she afraid of him?" Jerry asked Jealousy.

"No, but her powers don't work on him."

"What powers?" Asked Butch that was closest to them.

"I can't tell you. You must remember her wings possess a frightening ability."

"Justice, you're right on time. Your insight could be useful." Said Innocence not losing her humor.

"What is the problem?"

"Omega promised us Jerry in exchange for Jealousy's necklace, but they refuse to fulfill the deal."

"Omega?" repeated startled Justice.

"That is not the issue right now. Who is right in this situation?"

"Well… I can't say anything without full information. What do you need Jerry for?"

The master that remained quiet and calm the whole time came forward to stand on Innocence's side.

"It will be hard to explain." He said looking at them with blue eyes full of sorrow.

"Try anyway."

"Maybe I should just show you!" Said excited Innocence. "Master will stay here and you leave one of your people."

Everyone, besides master and Butch walked closer to her. One big tear fell from her eye on the stone floor. It started growing bigger and soon they were all inside it. Disorientated they fell on the concrete. The bar told "Grim rose street".

"Where are we?" asked Tom.

"Silence. Just observe."

The master walked before them, not seeing them. He looked a bit younger. Suddenly, the scenery changed and they were inside of a flat. There sat a boy, about eighteen. He was slightly reminding Jerry.

"Hello son." Said the master entering.

"Hay dad."

"Did you pass?"

The boy became fidgety and paled.

"Sorry dad. I didn't manage…"

"It's all because you didn't study! I told you! You should have learnt instead of going out with buddies!"

The boy paled more and stood up. Without saying anything he went out of the flat.

The scenery changed again. This time it was a cemetery. Master was standing over a grave crying. A man, probably his friend put his hand on master's arm reassuringly.

"Come John, you can't stand here forever."

"Don't you understand?" Master shouted. "It's my fault! My son is dead because of me!"

"It is not your fault! You couldn't predict that he will run into that car!"

"So..." started Tom. "That man wants to get back…"

"His son." Ended Innocence. Suddenly she fell down to her knees.

"What's wrong!" shouted Jealousy.

"In the ruins… My… feather."

They were back at the ruins again. Butch was laying on the floor unconscious, and Master was smirking holding Innocence's white feather.

"What the?" asked Tom.

"He is not a human." Said Justice.

"How?" said Innocence laying on the ground.

"Oh, quite easily dear sister. I was not very happy when they assigned you the 'wings of devotion'. They babbled something about you being the most responsible and that crap. So I used your pity on a man who deemed himself guilty for his son's death. Finding that man wasn't hard, and disposing of him was child's play. I found out that when you use your other powers, we can touch your feathers. In the meantime Jealousy lost his necklace and this animal-humans appeared. I find it useful to keep on track you know. It was easy to organize everything so I could get what I want."

"Who's that man?" Jerry asked.

"God of deception." Answered Justice. "You old coyote, what do you want to do with this feather?"

"Isn't that obvious? I can easily make everyone my servant with this! And even if I'm planning something different do you seriously think I would tell you the truth? You're so naïve Justice!"

"Remember that I don't react to that power!"

"Oh, right. So I must hurry up and kill you."

He started going in our direction but Jealousy stood on his path.

"Oh, envious of your twin? Would you like to die first?"

"I would not count on that." Said Jealousy smiling deviously.

The trickster fell unexpectedly. Behind him stood Nature holding something that looked like a baseball bat.

"I knew there was something fishy about this case." She said taking the feather and giving it to Innocence. "You are too easy to trick, sister."

**I hope to get at least six reviews for this. There are a lot of questions to be answered and I don't know if I'll answer them all in the next chapter but feel free to ask. I'm deeply sorry if I didn't answer some reviews but my computer doesn't accept this site recently. Well, till next time! Oh, and the riddle this time is to guess what god is tied with which mythology? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey people! As I promised you are getting this chapter for six reviews! My word is unbreakable. Guest gave an answer that God of deception is Loki from Norse mythology, which is half right, but I taken him from Aztec mythology where his name means 'Old Coyote'. Enjoy!**

"Get out!"

A very well aimed bottle crashed on the wall. Jerry ducked it just in time, else his face would be in a very bad state.

"Shut up! You get out if you don't want to see me!" the mouse shouted back.

"It's my house!"

"It is not! Do you think you can just live here, because you were once the cat of the owner?!"

"If not you, I would still be one!" Tom shouted throwing a glass, but Jerry once again avoided it.

Let's get back to yesterday.

After the trickster woke up, he immediately escaped, Nature said to let him go. Innocence was sorry for her actions and promised to help Jerry in trouble, not saying another word to Tom.

With the necklace, Jealousy, Justice and Nature took the rest home. Toodless hugged Tom, well, Butch was not so happy about that, but she quickly made that up kissing her partner passionately. Butch was dumbfounded. After asking where did she learn that, she said that it was 'in TV'.

First to go were Spike and Tyke. Their goodbyes were very quick and not in the least emotional.

Second was Nibbles. He held Jerry and showed his tongue to Tom.

The most hard parting was with the two cats. It was not very happy for the mouse either. Apparently, Toodless decided that a kiss was not something that anyone should get mad over. Her peck was short and although Jerry was boiling inside he let it go. The problem started when Butch decided that if his girlfriend could do that, why the hell couldn't he? So he kissed the unsuspecting cat too. Well, more like pushed Tom against a wall and ravaged his lips.

Jerry would be okay with that too, if Tom reacted. Pushed the other away, squirmed uncomfortably, whatever. Instead when they parted, Tom's pupils were dilated. Jerry knew that look well, he often got it.

Jealousy smirked. He was getting so much power from that kid.

Before Jerry could act on his anger cats were made into just cats again. Gods took the animals do their places and for a moment our main characters were alone.

Jerry stood before Tom, and put his hand near the others head on the wall.

"Do you like that feeling?" his words had a furious ring to it. "Being dominated? Fucked against a wall?"

Tom smirked. He put his hand on the mouse's chest and turned them around.

"I don't know" he said and leaned in to whisper in Jerry's ear "Do you?"

The brown haired man squeezed Tom's ass and brought their hips flush against each others.

That moment Nature and Peace appeared in the room and that encounter had to end.

"What did she mean by 'omega'?" was Tom's question.

"Omega is the last letter of the alphabet. It can mean 'the end' or in that case 'the one who ends it'."

"I don't understand."

"Look. There is a place when all gods reside. In that place there is so called council of the eldest which decide whether something is okay or not. I am the part of that council, but was not on their meeting recently. They think that what Peace did is wrong according to the rules, that she meddled too much with earthly things."

"Still what does that has to do with 'the end'?"

"Long, long ago when nor Peace, Jealousy, Justice or Innocence existed, when there were only few gods besides me there was a discussion about humans. I had a bit of a fight with Time and I killed him, but after his return a new god was created. Her name was Revenge. She said that there will be a human that will be the end of gods. Now there is a discussion, and some of them think you're the one. The war of gods is coming."

"Wait, in that case can't Peace just turn me back into a cat?"

"It's too late. The damage is already done. Revenge is turning gods against each other."

"But gods can't die!" shouted Jerry.

"Well, not in the full sense of that word. Only another god can kill them, and even if, they will be reborn. But they will not be the same. A new god will be created, with the same power, but not as the same person. I have no idea how gods can end."

The grim silence fell on the room.

"What will we do?" Jerry asked.

"I don't know kid. Gods are debating killing Peace and Omega. Or rather, were debating until I showed up and said what I think about this. They will not touch my soul mate."

"So are you like, together?" asked Tom.

"Gods choose their soul mates. It is a bond not even close to petty human interactions. That's why besides me and her, and Jealousy and Justice, there are only about five other pairs."

"Wait, you mean that twins are a pair!?"

"Twins? Gods can change their looks anytime. The fact that Justice looks like Jealousy is the highest compliment. And the bond is much more then being a pair. It's not the kind of love that humans can comprehend. Although Love did not exactly agree with that."

"That is not the issue." Said Peace irritated.

"Right. So what can be done about that?" asked Tom.

"We will do everything to avoid the war. There might be a problem, because Peace is not allowed to get near the land of gods and without her that place is boiling with anger. If the war breaks there is only a shadow of hope."

"That is?"

"There was once a god superior to us all, but she disappeared. Some say she will be back if someone says her name in the time of need."

"So, what's the name?"

"I cannot tell you. She represents something that is in all of us."

Peace and Nature bid them farewells for the night. The house was filled with uncomfortable silence.

"So the end is coming." Said Tom sullenly.

"Don't worry." Jerry said leaning into Tom's personal space. "No matter what happens, if we're together we can overcame this."

He kissed the cat, but Tom pushed him away.

"Your breath stinks."

Jerry stood there surprised and offended. Sure, he did not wash his teeth yet, but Tom was not exactly fresh and clean either.

"It's all your fault." Said the cat not looking at him.

"What did you say?" asked Jerry disbelievingly.

"I said that this whole situation, that I am human is your fault!" Tom's yellow eyes were full of rage.

"The fuck? You are forgetting something. Peace changed us into humans, because YOU tried to eat me!"

"But she left us that way because of your stupid idea!"

"Because I loved you!"

"I never thought of what is between us as something more then pleasure!" Tom said and his words were cutting the mouse deeply.

"Enough! You're just like a whore! You could do that with anyone!"

"Get out!"

And this is how we found them in this predicament.

**You did well previously, so how about I higher the expectations? This time I'll give you next chapter for seven reviews. Don't be stingy and give them to me. Oh, and to encourage you I'll ask a question. Who do you think is a god that can help them? And a lot of people apparently like Jerry as the top. So who do you like better in that position?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got the seventh review, so yeah I have to update. Apparently Jerry won with Tom regarding the 'top' matter 3 to 2. Just so you know it does not influence the future chapters but it's nice to read what you think. I still don't understand English punctuation, it's completely different from ours. Anyone want to be my beta? Anyway enjoy!**

A lot of things were broken and really the house looked like in the old times when Tom was still a cat chasing a clever rodent. The only thing that changed was the fact his prey was now the same size as him. The mouse realized this only half way. When he stopped escaping Tom almost crashed into him. He held a vase over the other's head not quite sure how to react to the change in Jerry's attitude. He eventually crashed the vase close to their feet. The mouse flinched but hadn't given up his spot.

"I'm not going to be scared of you anymore." He said looking straight into mad yellowish eyes.

Tom looked the mouse over, stopping a moment longer on the lips and getting back to the eyes. Jerry's will seemed unbreakable.

"Fine. I am not going to stay with you any longer."

He started making his way to the door but the mouse stopped him.

"Wait" he said holding the others wrist "You have nowhere to go." His big, honest eyes were filled with desperation. Even now, when the cat said what they had was nothing but _pleasure_ he couldn't let go.

"I will find something." Tom was not going to give up so easily.

"I have an idea that will allow both of us to stay in the house."

The mouse finished gluing the red tape to the floor. They decided to divide the house among themselves.

"Just so you know; the first one to cross the red line and go to the other's part will move out." Said Tom from his half of the couch.

Jerry sat next to him on his half eyeing the red tape with hatred. He was second guessing his intelligence. How long could he go without touching Tom? Especially when Tom was wearing nothing but his boxers. Even weather was his enemy. "Of course."

After a while of tense silence he found a safe topic for conversation.

"What are you watching?"

"Not sure how it's called. It's about some bitch which owner's pretty rich and the dog that was risen on the streets. I think they are in the process of falling in love. You know, just now they are eating spaghetti in a way that must lead to a kiss." He said keeping his face as emotionless as he could.

"You? Watching a cartoon about dogs?" Jerry didn't even try to hold in his chuckle.

"What's so strange about that? I liked 101 Dalmatians."

The mouse 'hmm'ed in response.

"Would you mind getting crisps? They're on your side of the kitchen."

Jerry considered it. Should he be an asshole and destroy their very thin line of understanding?

"No problem."

If his and Tom's hands touched while reaching for food it would be only by _accident_.

Their system worked out quite well. For a day.

At night Tom couldn't sleep, because that fucking mouse watched porn in his room. At full volume. He gave up trying to hide his face under the pillow. He went out to make Jerry turn it off. The only problem was that he could not reach the door to knock on it and shouting didn't work. He took of his slipper and threw it at the door creating a loud thud.

"What?" said Jerry walking out and standing right before Tom, not crossing the line. His pyjama bottoms did nothing to hide quite an impressive erection. His cheeks were red and his breath was coming out in short puffs.

"You are to loud." Said the cat irritated.

"Am I?" asked Jerry licking his lips and smiling mischievously when Tom's eyes traced the movement of his tongue.

Their breath's were mingling. There was only an inch between their bodies. Looking at the mouse's enlarged pupils did it for Tom. He closed his eyes and started leaning into Jerry's space until there wasn't anything between their lips.

A loud moan from the porn movie made the cat jump and open his eyes.

"You could join me, you know? Watch it with me." Jerry's voice was deep and inviting.

The mouse slowly saw the cats gaze turn from aroused to scandalized.

"You want me to loose." He said quietly. "Do you think I'm stupid? Wait, you probably do. So sorry to say that, but you will be the one getting out."

Before Jerry could utter a word, Tom stormed back to his room. A crash was heard, a sign that once more poor, innocent house equipment was hurt as a result of tension. _It's the hand, then, _thought Jerry bitterly, getting back to his porn.

Tom refused to talk with the other for the next two days. He was sure they could live like that for at least three months. If not for that stupid's mouse kindness.

He fell asleep on the couch. He woke up feeling someone was moving him. Briefly opening his eyes he realized it was Jerry dislodging him, so that he wouldn't wake up on the mouse's part of the couch. Jerry kissed the top of his head covering Tom back with his sweatshirt that fell of in the process of moving.

When the mouse went back upstairs he looked sourly at the sweatshirt. Touching the place when Jerry kissed him, he though _It can't go on like this._

The next day Jerry almost dropped the pot in which he was making his breakfast. Tom entered the kitchen in a red apron. _Only_ in the apron. Where did he get it?

"Good morning." Tom said smirking a little seeing the mouse's utter shock. Jerry mumbled something that reminded 'mornin'.

Tom started chopping the vegetables counting in his mind. _One chop, two chops, _and after a seventh chop he felt a hand closing on his own stopping the knife. The mouse was pressed against his naked backside, breathing into his ear.

"What do you want?" asked Tom, trying to seem irritated. "The cheese is on your side."

"No" Jerry said into his ear "I want something…" his hand roamed to the cat's already growing penis "… much more delicious." He bit Tom's shoulder.

"Ah!" Tom couldn't stop his moan. "You…" he tried to elaborate between the mouse's licks "You lost."

All movement stopped. Tom was regretting his words when the heat left his backside, but then he was quickly moved and maneuvered into a chair.

He was actually thinking the mouse will attack him and not let go until he's satisfied. He would never predict that Jerry will _kneel _before him.

"Do whatever you want to me. Make me your servant. Make me your fuck toy. I don't care if you don't love me, if you use me for your desires. Just please, _please_, don't make me leave you." Once more the mouse eyes were unmovable. There was no doubt in them, no hesitance in his words.

Tom was stunned. How was he supposed to answer to that? He felt like such a selfish bastard. How could someone be so selfless, so desperate for a lazy cat like him? So he did what he thought the mouse wanted him to. He continued being selfish.

"Fine." He rose Jerry's chin a little with his foot. "Then show me what you're worth."

Jerry kissed the offered foot. "Thank you."

Tom felt tortured. The mouse was incredibly delicately kissing his way to his crotch and it was so much worse when he took his dick into his mouth. Shouldn't a man who is hungry eat quickly and egoistically? But this slow and completely calm way seemed even more desperate. Tom felt devoured and was slowly losing all senses. The toes on his feet curled trying to find something to hold onto, to not let him get to this painful heaven. The mouse seeing that Tom bit his lip so hard it was drawing blood, stopped sucking his cock and preparing his entrance for Tom's cock.

Tom was conflicted. He wanted to get the mouse mouth back on his member. But something tighter erupted him. The mouse already impaled himself on his cock. When Jerry started to ride him he didn't know if he should pray for it to stop or to thank gods that his partner watched so much porn. This time Jerry wasn't going slow. He was mindlessly and wildly moving trying to reach their peaks.

When Jerry came with a soft cry, Tom couldn't hold back either. He was only thankful that they both were incredibly good in keeping their tears in.

**Well? I'm in a bit of depression right now, sorry if it influences my writing. Anyway, I think that eight reviews are a good number for the next chapter :P So review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um, hey guys. I know I am a bit late, but I really didn't expect such enthusiastic answers. That's what I love smut for. I write something connected with sex, people are ten times more happy ;D Well, I wish you good read. Oh and again sorry for mistakes.**

**And as always I don't own. **

Waking up to yellow eyes gazing at him intently was not a big surprise. The attention wasn't unwanted either.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jerry said sleepily.

"Shut up." Said Tom returning to his previous focused state "I'm counting your freckles."

"Why?"

The mouse didn't get a reply to that. Well, he could sleep a little more. Closing his eyes proved difficult however, because he couldn't stop observing his cat. He always wanted to be in the centre of the other's attention. Even when he got it, he only wanted more and more. His desire was endless.

"Twenty seven" said his partner with a strangly serious expression.

"So I have almost thirty freckles on my face. You think it makes me unattractive for humans?"

"I think it makes you look like a kid." Answered Tom smirking.

"Oh, shut it kitty-cat." The mouse said affectionately, leaning over him to attack his mouth.

Suddenly, they heard a noise from downstairs. Something has fallen on the floor and it was not something light. They carefully went to the living room. What they saw terrified them.

A real, alive lion was sitting on their couch. The thing that created the noise must have been a coffee table that was laying on the floor. The big cat looked at them with it's incredibly intelligent light-brown eyes. It didn't seem alarmed by their appearance, just looked them over calmly, like a king observing his new servants.

They weren't stupid. There was no point in doing anything, other then escaping. They were shoving each other in hope to be the one that gets out first. Caring that they're naked seemed unreasonable.

When they opened the door a man was blocking their way to safety. He had a nice face and was a little plump. Looked about forty years old. Jerry immediately recognized him.

"Ben Stricher!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Who?" asked Tom, although it really wasn't the best time for that conversation.

"You remember that guy who travels around the world and helps people? We watch him on TV on Sundays."

"Ah! Tell the bastard to take his lion away!"

Ben Stricher was looking at them with curiosity and amusement. He rose up his eyebrow questioningly hearing the word 'lion'.

"Boys" he said in his nice, but very low voice. "I don't think the neighbors will be happy seeing you unclothed." They looked down at themselves. "Well, some might, but I don't think you pin for this kind of attention."

"Stop looking pervert." Growled Tom low in his throat. The man just laughed in answer.

"Shall we go in?" the TV star said.

"We can't. There is a lion, like we said." Jerry explained.

"Oh, you don't have to be afraid of any animals when you're with me."

They seriously doubted that but went in anyway. Something like an invisible strength was pushing them in.

When they got to the living room the lion was still in the same place.

"You know what, I might have been a bit wrong about your safety." Said Ben "I said you don't have to be afraid of animals, but this isn't an animal. But then, I am not human either, so…"

"What do you mean?" asked the cat terrified.

"Ah, don't worry Tom. We are Peace's friends."

"Speak for yourself." Said a female voice. Suddenly, there wasn't a lion anymore. In his place sat a young women with golden hair, wild features and the same light-brown eyes. She was no less scary then when she was an animal. "I'd never call her my friend."

"So are you… are you gods too?" asked the mouse, not sure what to think of the situation.

"We used to be." Said Ben with a hint of sadness. "But we have fallen."

"Wait." Tom was trying very hard not to look moved by the whole matter. "I don't understand what you're saying at all, Ben."

"A fallen god decides to live among humans. Or- in Peace's case- is cast down from the kingdom. And my name's not Ben. It's Love."

"L- love? You mean that the God of Love has decided to live among humans just like that?"

"Kind of? You know, down here everyone needs me."

"Oh, shut up, you're making me sick." Said the women. She then proceed to look Tom up and down with approving eyes.

"Um, excuse me Miss…" Jerry started, feeling uncomfortable with someone looking at his lover like that.

"It's Pride. Don't mind her. She has such strong cat obsession she fell because of it. That is a main reason she's helping me."

"Helping you?"

"Peace asked us to watch over you a little."

"Wow, that is … very nice of you."

Jerry was very uncomfortable. Love was just sitting there looking at them with curiosity. The fact that they were clothed now didn't help one bit. Pride was enjoying Tom's company and when the women proved to be no threat, the cat let her pet him and even smiled when she said something funny. She completely ignored the mouse. It was strange, considering that most gods showed open dislike to his partner. Well, at least Jealousy, Innocence and even Justice did. Nature and Peace were something of their mother figures, so they didn't count. Love probably had liking everyone in his job description.

"You're wrong." The god said unexpectedly.

"Excuse me?" Jerry asked dumbfounded.

"I don't have to like everyone like you're thinking. You and other gods must understand that gods aren't that different from humans. We have likes and dislikes, we experience feelings."

"Can you please not read my mind?"

The boy was sure that any god who would read his mind would get a bit…scared. They could call his obsession with Tom unhealthy.

"Other might. But I hold the power of lust too."

"I thought that lust is different from love."

"Love's complicated." Said Ben with a smile. "And as for your partner, I must say I'm not surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"He's a cat." Said Pride suddenly. For a minute Jerry thought she would leave it at that, but then she spoke again. "People usually find things related with cats attractive. They're symbols of flexibility, freedom and double character. Never watched cat-women, did you?"

"Uh… no."

"Shame. You really should. Judging by your…" she looked over at Tom "… tastes, you would enjoy it."

The conversation ended and Jerry was desperately looking for a safe topic.

"I remember that someone said Innocence spent a lot of time with you." Said Tom directing it at Love.

The god's face suddenly became sad and all signs of a smile were gone.

"Oh shit." Pride gave her input. "Now we're gonna hear the soppiest story of all times."

"Me and Innocence…" he stopped to let Pride say her 'someone, please kill me' and continued "we used to travel together. We were very close to becoming soul mates. But… you have seen her wings, haven't you? People sins, their dirty natures influenced her. She tore them out when she couldn't take it anymore. I had to get her back to paradise. I begged the council and they agreed on one condition, that we won't see each other anymore."

"That is-" Jerry started "-really heart breaking."

"That really does explain some things." Added the cat.

"Oh please." Started Pride "nobody cares that your heart got broken. Even you must suffer from your power."

"It is not my fault that Nature choose Peace over you, sister."

"Shut up, I know! It's all that bitch's fault."

Jerry understood something. The paradise they were talking about was corrupted and no longer a happy place. The war really might be unavoidable.

"You're right." Said Pride. For the first time she was looking directly at him. It was really scaring the shit out of him. "And in this circumstances you need something for protection."

She handed them a knife. It didn't look very terrifying. A normal knife used to hunt animals.

"It was covered in my blood." She said. "You have a small chance of killing a god with it, but if you stab them in vital places they should escape to recover." She looked at them seriously.

Both Tom and Jerry gulped noisily.

"Don't worry" said Love, trying to ease the atmosphere "Nature will do everything to stop the war. You just leave it in her hands." He smiled reassuringly.

They talked some more. Love told them about many things going on around the world and Pride told them her adventures as a lion in Africa. By night time they decided it was time to go.

"We will protect you when the need arises, just pray to us." Said Love. Tom was further in the house saying his goodbyes to Pride. "And I have something for you." He whispered giving the mouse a small bottle with a transparent liquid "This is a love potion. If you ever decide that you want Tom to love you back use it. But be careful. There is no antidote."

"Why would I need an antidote for a love potion?" Jerry asked surprised.

"There are things you must understand about love. But in this case it may be important that Tom feels drawn to you. Or may not. I don't see the future."

"Thank you."

When both gods were gone he hid the bottle in his personal locker. He thought that he probably wouldn't use it.

**Well, how did you like it? Sorry if it seems a bit… boring (for lack of better word). After Christmas I have so much food that this slows down my thinking. Because I just looove food. Funny thing is I'm really skinny and I eat like a man. I hope I don't have this horrible thing in my stomach that eats everything I eat. Should check it out. Sorry for boring you again.**

**Anyway review. You might flame me (but I can't guarantee I won't sulk). This time I request 6 review, because I got more then I asked for before this chapter. Bye, then! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! So one of the readers gave me the idea for this chapter and I just couldn't leave it alone. I don't own. And again sorry for mistakes, I'm too sleepy to check it.**

Jerry woke up, feeling unbelievably cold. Something was missing. Something essential. When he opened his eyes he confirmed his suspicions. Tom was not laying next to him as he should. He wasn't present in the room.

He told himself it's stupid to worry. Tom was probably just in the kitchen. Still, it was six in the morning and the cat wasn't big on waking up early.

He slowly stood up, sleepiness completely gone. The floor was cold, when he stepped on it leaving the fluffy red carpet, but Jerry didn't have time to wear socks. He checked the kitchen, the living room and all the other places.

He wasn't in the house.

The mouse told himself that it was okay, that Tom just went out for a while to go shopping or sit on a tree. It didn't help much. A cold shiver went through him as he checked the garden.

For hours he sat on the couch, watching pointless TV programs and listening to the sound of heavy rain outside. Tom would be mad at him for showing his worry, so he didn't call any gods. He was seriously considering it, but then he heard steps and he thought 'finally'.

Tom was standing in the hall. Something was definitely wrong.

He was naked and covered in mud, like he fell down onto the ground multiple times. His eyes were wide and frightened.

"God, Tom what happened?" said Jerry as he started walking in his direction.

Tom backed away from him.

The mouse didn't let that get to him and just walked faster embracing the wet boy.

Tom went rigid against him. He was trembling and arching as far away from the other as he could.

Someone must have hurt him and that made the mouse livid. He unconsciously tightened his grip and the cat pushed him off. Jerry could say the move was desperate and laced with deep fear, which he never before saw in his partner's eyes.

He went to the bathroom and took a towel. He imagined Tom must be cold, but it was hard to say what caused the constant shivering.

When he came back the naked teenager was sitting on the floor before the TV, watching a documentary about cats. Jerry chuckled, and covered his shoulders with the towel. The cat almost jumped from surprise. He looked at the offered fabric and then at the ground. His face was conflicted but then he seemed to make a decision. He moved a little to his left making place for the mouse to sit. Which seemed completely unnecessary, but Jerry sat there anyway. Because even if he had to sit on the wet carpet, the cat willingly offered him a point next to him, even though he was visibly afraid of his presence.

He observed his companion. Wrapped in the towel and slouched, Tom seemed a lot smaller then usual. His yellow eyes were focused on the television and the fear made them look a lot bigger. Suddenly his eyes went impossibly wider and he fainted.

Jerry was at a loss. He checked the cat's pulse and breathing, but everything seemed to work fine. He looked at the TV trying to find something that caused this. It proved pointless. There was only something about cat's hunting and helping their owners keep the house clear of rodents.

He prayed to Love and Pride, but without answer. He wasn't sure if it was safe to contact the others so he just sighted and took Tom to the bathroom. He was dirty and water was good to wake up stupid cats.

It didn't occur to him it was actually a really bad idea. As soon as the beauty woke up, it jumped right out of the bath and clawed at Jerry, holding on to him tightly. It was at least reassuring to know Tom still feared water more then him.

He was mostly clean anyway, so Jerry let him ran out of the place and hide beneath the covers, wetting the bed in the process.

"What's wrong Tom? You haven't said a word to me, since the time you came back."

The cat looked at him. So it was like that.

"You can't speak?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Tom I'm so sorry." he sat on the bed next to him. "I don't know what happened, but I'll make it right again."

He kissed his (more or less) boyfriend in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

Tom hit him. He did that a lot of times before but never like that. There was no anger behind it, just fear.

It was too much. Tom feared him, and in the mouse-boy's dictionary that meant the same as 'Tom hates me'.

"You must be hungry. I'll make you something." Jerry said not looking back at their shared bed.

The potion. Where did he put the potion? Ah, it's here. But should he use it?

'It may be important that Tom feels drawn to you' Love said and it really was. How could Tom fight and defend himself in this pitiful state? If he can trust somebody he loves, it would make him stronger.

… Or that's what Jerry told himself because he really, desperately wanted to use Love's gift right from the moment he got it.

It was impossible to spot in a glass filled with water which the mouse gave his beloved with a sandwich.

He did have doubts. Well, at least to the moment when Tom looked at him void of fear.

He spotted something in those yellow orbs he had never seen before- affection.

He kissed the cat experimentally on the forehead and when Tom reciprocated by rubbing their noses together, like he was still a cat and it was the only way he knew how to show his feelings, his self control broke.

He pushed his partner down forcibly and attacked his lips. At first Tom kept his lips tightly closed but then he relaxed and opened them slightly. He kissed back slowly, tentatively, like he was a fucking virgin.

Well, they never before made love on a bed. Looking back they never 'made love' at all, it was always rough fucking driven by lust.

Jerry supposes he can do it this way too. He even likes how this being was, not quite escaping, but shying away from his more forward touches.

He stopped kissing and observed how the cat opened his eyes wider at the first contact of their

dicks. His was still clothed.

He decided he should go slower. Kissing the gorgeous creature all over didn't seem like a bad idea at all.

It was a shame Tom couldn't make a sound. The way he arched at every little touch was killing Jerry. He wanted to take him right then, without any preparation, like the first time Tom got inside him.

But this, this innocence of such a sexual creature was new. Jerry couldn't quite say what it was, but something felt wrong. This Tom was different, the poison was making him the prey, not the predator. They always rivaled each other, but now the cat was just giving himself without care.

He felt the others penis touch his throat, when he got down to lick his navel.

Enough kissing all over. Tom was practically leaking and he couldn't let him come before the fun even begun.

Taking off his clothes, he took a bottle of oil from the bedside table. Waiting for permission seemed pointless so he just pushed his finger inside. He heard a loud bang. Tom hit his head against the headboard and looked at him with disbelief.

"You're acting like such a virgin today." Jerry smirked taking the tip of his cock into his mouth.

It wasn't hard to say Tom was embarrassed. Which was a phenomenon in itself.

When Jerry put in the second finger, the pale body underneath him started thrashing and trying to get more. Which was something familiar at last. By the third finger Tom would scream if he had the voice.

They weren't going to last long. Even he, not touched, could get off only by looking at the cat.

He replaced his fingers with the more important part of his body in one thrust.

Tom arched in pain. But there was something missing.

The claws, Jerry realized. Tom always digs them into his skin. Now they were tangled in the bedsheets.

It was a bit masochistic, but Jerry liked the pain those claws gave him.

It couldn't quite leave his mind as he started moving. He wasn't one for slow love-making, that was for sure.

Looking at Tom's beautiful, strong hands, he decided he wanted to feel them. He tangled their hands and the cat immediately dug his nails into the delicate flesh.

Jerry hissed. Oh yeah, that was the way he liked it.

With every thrust, every hit to his lover's prostate, the nails dug further. It was taking inhuman strength not to come at that.

All that went to hell when Tom got legs around his waist and drew him nearer so he could lick his chin. The mouse had to let go on that. He came almost at the same time as his partner, screaming loudly for the sake of Tom, who couldn't.

He woke up and Tom was there, laying next to him exactly where he should.

"You feeling well?" he asked kissing his cheek.

"Oh, I doubt that." said someone, and dread went through him because _he knew that voice._ "After all, you just poisoned him and used that to get him to sleep with you."

Tom was standing over the bed staring angrily at the mouse and the exact copy of himself.

_Shit._

**Cliffhanger, hahhhahha. Just be happy I didn't do that in the middle of sexing ;P**

**Review, please? I'll give you the next chapter for, let's say, nine reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I got nine reviews, so here's the next chapter. As always I don't own anything besides my sick imagination.**

**I'd also like to thank **ShadowBrand **for her idea. It's thanks to her we have a new character!**** Go hug her!**

Jerry sometimes thought his life sucked pretty badly, but it never got quite this bad. Because right now he was in bed with his lover's look-alike, who was charmed by a love potion and apparently taken advantage of, while said lover was glaring at him madly. Suddenly, Tom leaped and caught his throat. He was a fucking cat, and he was way too quick for Jerry to stop. But then the other cat-man, the poisoned one, jumped at his attacker and pinned him to the ground.

Tom was growling and hissing while the naked, identical boy tried to hold him still. Somewhere in the back of the mouse's mind the thought 'holy hell, that looks hot' passed, but he dismissed it quickly.

"George*, get off me!" Tom hissed.

It started making sense. Jerry remembered meeting Tom's cousin briefly. It was not the best meeting as they drove him to a mental institution.

"I'm sorry, Tom. I can't let you hurt him." George's voice was completely different. While Tom's was silky and almost mewling, his cousin's was scratchy and lower.

"Oh, so now you're being brave?!"

"Tom, I can't." The cat was almost crying.

"Can't you understand that this guy here poisoned you?"

"Wait" Jerry just realized something. "How do you know about that?"

Tom looked him in the eye angrily.

"Because I was here. The whole time."

"You mean... the whole time?" This was not good.

"Yeah. But for some reason I was invisible. I tried calling to you, but it was no use."

Okay, so the astonishment was slowly replaced with guilt, that was squeezing the mouse's heart tightly.

"I thought it was you." he whispered closing his eyes.

"Oh yeah, and that makes everything okay?! You can just poison me and make me do things that I don't want to, because you love me?! I might have been a douche bag for you all my life but I'd never take your free will away!"

"I... I'm sorry." he opened his eyes and two pairs of golden orbs were looking at him; one angry, one confused. "To both of you."

"Eh, what a nice show." a new voice said as the air in the room shifted.

"Jealousy." Jerry said as Tom hissed it at the same time.

"Hey, boys." he looked down at the cats. "How is it Tom? Do you feel it now? Are you mad at the fact that Jerry loves only your appearance?"

"Right now, the only person I'm mad at is you." he scowled.

George slowly let his cousin stand up. He himself sat down next to Jerry on the bed, and the mouse covered his naked body with a blanket.

"Stop with the jokes Jealousy. Fix this."

"Sorry, mousey. I can't do anything. What is done, can't be undone. Did you think you can stop loving someone? Because this is how Love's potion works, it makes you really fall in love. If Tom drank it he wouldn't act like his cousin; all lovely-dovey."

And with this words Jealousy was gone.

Tom stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry." George suddenly said looking at him with incredibly beautiful, yellow eyes.

"It's not your fault." Jerry sighted. "I should be sorry." he looked down at his lap. Really, how stupid could he be? How selfish?

A milky white hand rested gently atop his own. He looked back up at the cat.

"I could have informed you somehow. That I'm not Tom. Write it or something."

"You were confused. It's me who fucked up."

"You know?" George gave him a little sad smile. "I am afraid of mice. Even in your human form you terrify me. But this feeling made me forget about it. I know right now you're in love with Tom, but from what I gathered he doesn't feel that way. So maybe this was supposed to happen? Right now we don't know each other very well, but maybe with time you could learn to at least like me? Please, don't ask me to leave."

His eyes were so full of emotion, he never before saw directed at him.

"Don't worry." Jerry put his other hand on his. "Liking you shouldn't be hard."

That is how he found himself living with two very similar and at the same time different cats.

Tom was ignoring him. He was however taking care of George and cooking. And because George was giving his food to him, the cat ended up cooking for all three of them.

George was a great person though annoying sometimes. He was always unsure and trying to please him as well as Tom. Moreover his character was a great contrast for Tom's.

Just now he was trying to help Tom with cooking. Of course he was doing spectacularly badly. He cut himself with the knife on his second chop.

Tom was very annoyed. He motioned him to sit down and started _sucking_ on his finger.

Jerry felt arousal curse through his whole body. In his situation he could sleep with neither cat, and it was making him absolutely hopeless.

First time this week Tom looked at him. His golden eyes seemed to glow unnaturally as he smirked a little around the finger and then bit it. His cousin made a shocked 'Ah!' sound, and fuck if it didn't get to imagination.

Fine, so it was official. Tom will do anything to make him go mad. Again.

"Tom." George said to his cousin who was throwing the hunter's knife at a pillow in the basement. He was brilliant in it.

His cousin was great in general. And so, so beautiful. Even if they looked the same, George just couldn't compare.

"Where's the lover boy?" Tom said breathlessly, wiping the sweat from his face with a shirt.

"Upstairs, watching TV."

"Go get him then, tiger. I'll not interrupt you two."

"Tom." his voice was sad.

Tom regarded him. Even thought the stupid mouse couldn't see it, his cousin was hurting.

"I'm not mad at you."

"Tom, you should talk to him. You're the one he needs."

"Well, I'm not the one he will get."

"Tom." the cat felt a hand on his arm.

"George, I can't. Not after what he's done to you."

"Love is a gift, not a curse."

"How can you say that!? It had taken you captive! Made you a fool!"

"I was already a fool before." Amber eyes looked into the identical pair with seriousness. "I know what I'm saying. I've received that gift before."

"That's bullshit! You know nothing about love!"

"That's not true." He moved his hand to cup Tom's cheek. "In our family they always made fun of me. Remember when my brother was scaring me with a mouse? I was so terrified and everyone just laughed. And then you hit him on top of his head and called him a moron! You have no idea how much love I had for you at that moment."

"But it's a different kind..."

"Is that important? Who we kiss, who we sleep with, who we hold? Love is not about that. And I love you both, so maybe you could accept if Jerry loved us both too."

"No, brother." he took the hand from his cheek. "I can't learn to do that."

"Can we talk?"

Jerry looked up and saw Tom looking at him tiredly.

"Oh, stopped ignoring me?"

Tom took a sit before him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Why are you asking me?" Jerry countered.

"You're the smart one, or something like that. Figure this out."

"I really want to." The mouse sighted. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Stop pretending that you liked something about me besides my look and start loving my cousin."

Jerry let out a humorless laugh. "It seems so easy when you say that."

"I'll do anything to spare George pain."

"Anything?" Jerry looked at him curiously.

"Yes."

"Then sleep with me."

Tom was positively disgusted but started undressing regardless.

"Wait" Jerry stopped him."I didn't mean it like that."

And that was how Tom found himself in bed with Jerry and George. Which was totally not all right.

They were both fast asleep while he was falling asleep and waking up repeatedly. It was already dawn when he abandoned sleep completely and just looked at George's sleeping face that was centimeters before his.

Oh fuck, he was gorgeous. From his milky white skin to the pinkish lips. And he was getting hard. Which was all in all kinda like getting aroused while looking at the mirror. That was just pathetic.

He couldn't help it. Instincts were always controlling him.

He wondered 'how many people are able to kiss the lips identical to theirs?'. Could he just pass a chance like that?

Of course he couldn't.

Fate hated him, because as soon as he laid his lips on that of his cousin the other woke up.

George was looking at him curiously. Tom felt ashamed and looked away. His cousin chuckled and put his hand in Tom's hair connecting their lips again.

Tom was so surprised a shiver went through him and he moved right against George's body. Fuck, he must have felt the hardness.

Their kiss was strange, cautious and Tom was afraid to do anything, which made things much more exciting. Then he felt a leg against his dick and moaned.

"Let me help you with that." George said looking at him with dreamy but determined eyes.

**Dun dun, it's the end. Well, review, and after eight reviews I'll give you the next part!**

**Ugh, this episode is kinda sappy. What can I do, my George is a sappy person xD**

***George is in the episode 'Timid Tabby'. Go watch it! It's somewhere on the Internet ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, hi, sweet things! Thanks for the reviews! I don't own. **

"Georg-" his words were cut by a tongue visiting his mouth. Seriously, what was wrong with his cousin? For the past twenty minutes they were only kissing and then suddenly George would do things like nudging his penis with a leg, or touching his nipple. And then he would _**stop**_. Which was just UN-fucking-fair. If it was Jerry they would already get it on.

"George, what the hell are you doing?!"

And that fucker had the audacity to look like he didn't know that he was driving Tom crazy.

"Bonding with you, dear cousin." and he said that without even a hint of a smirk. He just puckered his lips in a cute gesture.

"I'd rather have your cute lips elsewhere." Tom hissed.

George leaned over him and kissed his wrist lightly.

"Here, dear cousin?"

"Freezing." The sudden voice of the mouse made both of them guide their startled eyes to the left side of the bed.

"W-what?" Tom asked. His cousin gulped loudly.

"I said 'freezing'. What you're looking for isn't here, George."

George's taunt muscles relaxed, but Tom still looked at Jerry suspiciously. However, his cousin's gray hair obstructed his view and he felt a sweet kiss on his nose.

"Cold." said Jerry seeming satisfied with this game.

At once George moved his lips to lick at Tom's throat. The cat shifted awkwardly. He wanted to push his cousin away or bring him closer.

"Warm."

This time it took George longer to move lower. He stopped at his nipple and sucked it into his mouth. Tom closed his eyes and his back arched a little.

"Warmer." Jerry's voice seemed deeper.

The shy cat took his time by Tom's nipple making it all shiny with saliva. Then he slowly moved his open mouth along his cousin's ribs and stomach stopping at his navel and plunged in with his swift tongue. Tom let out a horrified gasp. He won't be able to take much more of this torture. He didn't even notice when George slipped his boxers down.

"Hot." The mouse voice was on a verge of orgasmic too. Tom looked at him. The duvet was pushed down and showed the dick of his enemy standing proudly. Was he naked the whole night? That thought seemed strangely erotic.

And suddenly Tom couldn't think anymore, because, holy lord, this was his perfect, wet mouth on his cock. And, oh, this was his tongue. He (or his cousin for that matter) must be a damned sex god.

"Fucking volcanic." said Jerry and leaned in to kiss Tom.

But Tom would have none of it.

"Don't fucking touch me." He hissed in his low voice.

Jerry's big eyes with tilted pupils stared at him with surprise. But then he came to a decision. "Fine." and he leaned next to where George's head was bobbing on his cock.

"George." He whispered right into his ear. "Touch him."

The cat done as he was told, putting his palms on Tom's hips.

"No." The mouse said in a devilishly patient tone. "Squeeze his ass."

The comment was immediately followed. Tom moaned.

"Good boy." Jerry touched George's cock lightly. The cat made a voice of pleasure that vibrated on his cousin's penis. "Now, take him deeper."

Jerry got off the bed and rummaged through the drawer. "Lick the underside." He said not even looking at them. When he heard a whimper he smirked.

"Found it" he whispered to himself holding the bottle of lube. He quickly coated his fingers. When he took George's underwear off the cat took his mouth off his cousin. Tom made a dissatisfied sound. "Don't stop, or you won't get your prize." threatened the mouse and the blissful heat and wetness returned to Tom. When Jerry put two cold fingers in him, George's eyes grew so comically big Tom would have laughed if he wasn't, you know, in the middle of the most amazing blow job of his life.

What he didn't expect however was his cousin's lube coated finger at his entrance. That was exactly what made him come.

**I don't know if I should be embarrassed. Uh, perverted scenes are kinda hard to do (pun intended) ;).**

**Sorry for mistakes.**

**So, I think eight reviews should do it. I promise not to leave out the rest of their morning adventure. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey... So okay, I know I'm late and I'm sorry. The thing is I can't seem to write anything and this writer's block is lasting two months already. But I tried. **

The situation was getting out of hand pretty quickly. Who was he kidding? It got out of hand from the moment he kissed his beautiful cousin. Who was now fingering him, making pretty little shudders when Jerry pressed sweet spots inside him.

Oh, well. Tom could go with that. Threesome? Fine, as long as the stupid mouse won't directly touch him.

Anyway he hadn't had sex for a while, so he got hard again quite soon. Who wouldn't? Lovely kitten on top of him was touching places while simultaneously looking like a sex toy, mouth red and shiny, and was that Tom's cum on his cheek? Oh god, now he was making _noises._ Tom knew that Jerry could bring out the most exotic sounds of a cat's throat.

"Tom..." the cat panted.

"Yes, dear brother?"

Although they weren't really brothers he liked to call George that. From the first moment he saw him (although he didn't remember that moment) he was happy they looked the same. Two identical cats. George was always the most important person in his family, the only one he could trust.

"Can I do it? Can I make love to you?" His eyes were shining, and Tom saw a scary amount of love directed at him.

Suddenly George made a painful gasp. Over him Jerry reached for the hand with fingers buried inside of Tom and forcefully pulled it out. George protested but the mouse cut him off with sharp words.

"From now on you're not allowed to touch him." He bit his ear and the cat trembled a bit.

Tom looked at the mouse with hatred. "You can't tell him what to do."

"You're wrong." They looked at each other with intensity, the same look they shared while fucking. "I can, and I will. If George doesn't listen I will stop." He punctuated that statement by pulling his own fingers out of the trembling cat.

But George didn't have to suffer emptiness long. Jerry efficiently entered his hole, the force of the move pushing the cat into his older cousin.

For Tom things weren't quite so merry. He felt the terrible lack of something, anything in his lubed and stretched inside. It was so extreme he twitched, and constricted on air.

George was a centimeter from him, but he was a freaking good boy, he listened to that devious mouse command.

And really what was that rodent thinking? Fucking his cousin on top of him? How was that supposed to help anything?

And fine, maybe, just maybe, Tom wouldn't complain if the said cousin was allowed to put his hot dick in him, because the show he was putting on was driving Tom crazy.

Really? Was it really so good that he had to moan and shout and cry? It couldn't be.

Jerry was pounding cruelly; slowly but deeply. He didn't let George quicken the pace, holing his hips in an iron hold.

It was clear that George was going mad as well. He bit his lower lip so much he broke it a little.

Tom thought that he didn't have any order to not touch his brother (not that he would listen) so he caught the broken lip with his teeth and pulled. He sucked on it, tasting the blood.

One of the stronger Jerry's pushes made George's cock connect with Tom's.

It was the trigger that made Tom forget about anything and start rutting against the warm body above him. But it wasn't enough, he needed something inside of him. And there was only one way to get it.

"Jerry." He said in his lowest purring voice.

The mouse looked at him. Jerry was sweating and looking on the verge of orgasm.

Tom extended his hand and touched the mouse lips. It wasn't much but gave him the element of surprise he needed.

He directed all his strength to flipping them, so Jerry was now sitting, George sitting on his cock that went impossibly deep. Tom didn't wait, just plunged on his brother's cock, filling his empty hole.

And the feeling was enough to make him come all over they stomach. After such a show George couldn't last long and also came, taking the mouse with him. They all fell on the bed in a heap of bodies.

_**TJG**_

"Well, well." Jealously said. "Can't say I expected that."

"You're just mad you were tricked by _animals_, aren't you?" Said Justice smirking at him.

"Oh, shut up."

**So yes, it was short. The next one will be a special chapter, moving away from the plot a little. And as I got 99 reviews, the 100th, so the first for this chapter, can include a wish (for something to happen in the story for example) that I'll try to comply to as well as I can.**

**So see you! **


	14. Chapter 14

"Where the hell are we?" Tom complained.

Truth be told he has been complaining ever since they got here, which was about two hours ago.

"In Hempshire, probably."

"Where exactly in Hempshire are we?"

Jerry was very close to murdering him. He had no idea where they really were, other than it was a small village near the seaside. Moreover, he didn't know why they got here in the first place. Pride just arrived at their house, touched them and 'poof' they were no longer at their house. Even worse, George has been out shopping and Jerry had no idea what happened with him.

"I'm tired."

"Shut up already!"

"Fine, if you don't want to hear me, I can just go."

The cat started walking slower with a stubborn face of a child.

Gods, why did Jerry had to fall in love with this man? The fact that said person tried to eat him his whole life didn't help the matter at all. Maybe he was a masochist deep inside?

Now he was starting to get over-dramatic too. What's more, the horrible dark clouds that had followed them for some time chose this moment to start pissing at the miserable earthly creatures below.

They run to the nearest telephone booth, completely soaked. The booth looked like it hasn't been used for ages.

"What now?" Asked Tom, shivering.

"Now we wait."

After waiting they realized the rain would not stop pouring for quite some time.

It was cold and their wet clothes made it even worse. Tom wanted to propose some kind of activity that would warm them up, but for the first time he felt shy.

They had established a routine while living with George. They always made love with him. It didn't matter if the other was around, but if they were together, they were never alone. It felt like they stopped being lovers. Like they were just sharing their beloved.

"Jerry?"

"Hm?"

"I'm cold."

"Yeah, me too."

There was a pause. Tom hid his face behind his knees and arms.

"I need your body heat."

He felt so embarrassed saying that. Worse, he didn't get any reply.

He slowly looked up from behind his arms and saw the mouse blushing furiously with his lips trembling.

Tom pushed himself forward to crouch between the sitting mouse's knees.

"Why are you crying, idiot?"

He touched Jerry's frozen nose with his own.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Tom was curious. He rarely saw his friend in such a state even when he tried to end his life in their endless hunting games. It wasn't such a bad picture. He looked kind of adorable.

He slowly got closer and gave him a very light kiss. Then he gave him another, and soon they were kissing passionately, but without the usual rush. They started discovering each others bodies once again, though clothes and cautiously, as if they were both virgins.

Tom disconnected their lips and placed his hand on the others fly.

"Can I?"

"Be my guest." Answered Jerry joyously.

The situation seemed so new, he could have sworn they were doing this for the first time.

Even when Tom took out their members, he didn't do anything more then touch them against each other, creating friction. It seemed so easy and at the time, enough to make them happy. The simplest touch, the most innocent kisses were giving them more pleasure then everything they did till then.

They let go at the same time and for a while just stayed close to each other, exchanging lazy kisses and blissful smiles.

When the sky cleared they exited the booth like a freshly married couple; hand in hand.

Their instincts led them to a small street where a very old, destroyed house stood.

"I recognize this place." Said Jerry surprised.

The house seemed empty. They decided to go inside.

It was full of things covered in dust. Above the chimney they saw a black and white photo of a lady with a cat on her lap. A cat that looked like Tom.

"Well, there is quite a lot of cats who look like that so…" Tom tried to reason.

"It's not what worries me. Look." He pointed to the corner of the picture.

"Is that… Is that you?"

**It turned out quite vanilla, am I getting soft? Well, I hope you enjoyed! As always I would greatly appreciate your reviews ;)**


End file.
